After UAS
by Elvon Shiro
Summary: Kegiatan yang dijalani Lucy, Erza, Natsu, dan Gray sesudah UAS. ONESHOOT. Nggak bisa bikin summary


**After UAS**

Hajimemashite!

Ini fanfic pertama Elvon, jadi maklumi ya kalo nggak bener. Authornya aja nggak genah.

 **Disclaimer** : **Fairy Tail** bukan punya Elvon, tapi punya om **Hiro Mashima**

 **Warning** : AU, OOC, bahasa tidak baku, tanda tidak tepat, typo, cerita nggak mutu.

* * *

Dua puluh siswa sedang duduk di bangku dalam sebuah ruang kelas. Hampir semua sedang menatap jemu ke luar jendela, beberapa sedang menatap lembar kerja di mejanya dengan malas, dan ada satu anak yang tertidur di mejanya

Tiba-tiba , sebuah suara menggelegar *?* berbunyi dari _speaker_ kelas. Suara itu berbunyi " _Waktu ujian telah selesai. Silahkan serahkan lembar jawaban anda kepada pengawas_ —"

Hanya kalimat pertama saja yang didengar oleh para siswa. Kalimat selanjutnya tertelan oleh teriakan kegirangan para siswa. Yep, ini adalah hari terakhir ujian mereka. Setelah ini, mereka bebas melakukan apa saja, tanpa ada belajar, tanpa ada buku pelajaran.

Koridor diserbu oleh siswa-siswa yang tidak sabar melangkah menuju kebebasan. Seorang perempuan berambut pirang bernama Lucy Heartfilia berteriak, " Ayo, semuanya! Aku traktir makan sepuasnya! Nggak usah peduliin harga, Papaku kemarin baru gajian!"

Teriakan Lucy disambut dengan seruan dan tepuk tangan teman sekelasnya, dan mereka pun berlari menuju restoran mahal di samping gedung sekolah.

* * *

Di restoran sepuluh menit kemudian.

Seluruh anak sudah memesan makanan mahal. Yang paling banyak pesanannya adalah Natsu Dragneel, cowok berambut pink yang memiliki ketertarikan berat terhadap korek api.

Natsu sedang beradu mulut—entah apa sebabnya—dengan cowok bernama Gray Fullbuster yang entah kenapa selalu membawa es batu plastikan kemana-mana. Di sebelah mereka ada gadis yang membawa pentungan besi bernama Erza Scarlet. Di seberang mereka ada kakak beradik Strauss, yaitu Mira, Elfman, dan Lisanna yang entah bagaimana bisa berada di kelas yang sama. Ada juga Juvia Loxar, Wendy Marvell, Levy McGarden, Cana Alberona, Loki, Jet, Droy, Alzack, Bisca, dan sederet anak kelas 11-F Akademi Fairy.

Beberapa menit kemudian, pelayan membawakan bernampan-nampan penuh makanan dan minuman ke meja mereka. Makanan itu langsung diserbu oleh 20 anak sekolahan yang merayakan kebebasan mereka *:v*.

Seluruh makanan itu habis dalam waktu lima menit, hanya menyisakan piring dan gelas kotor.

Seorang pelayan kembali menghampiri mereka "Apakah sudah selesai? Totalnya adalah satu juta dua ratus tiga puluh empat ribu lima ratus rupiah" *buseet mahal amat :v author disini kere*

"Aku yang bayar," kata Lucy dengan tampang sok. Dia merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah dompet. Sedetik kemudian, wajah Lucy berubah pucat. Dia segera mengendalikan mimik mukanya dan berkata manis, "Umm… semuanya? Sepertinya aku tidak meminta uang pada Papaku kemarin. Ngg… jadi, bayar sendiri-sendiri, ya? Dan... tolong bayarin punyaku juga, ya?"

Hening sedetik. Dua detik. Tiga detik.

Bersamaan, dua puluh orang berteriak dan menyerbu Lucy.

"Sumimasen…" gumam Lucy dengan wajah (TT^TT).

Lucy, Natsu, Gray, dan Erza sedang berjalan pulang ke kompleks mereka, yang kebetulan sama. Wajah Lucy sudah babak belur dihantam pentungan Erza, es batu Gray, hujan korek api Natsu, dan pukulan-pukulan dari anak laennya *heheh authornya emang kejam*.

Erza berkacak pinggang dan berkata, "Nah, karena semua orang bisa berbuat kesalahan, maka aku akan memaafkan Lucy. Sekarang, mari kita tobat dulu di masjid" Erza menunjuk masjid yang sedang dibangun lantai dua dan menaranya.

"Hmm... oke deh!" ujar Natsu.

"Siapa yang jadi imamnya?" tanya Lucy bersemangat.

"Aku saja!" ujar Gray sok alim *padahal kenyataannya...==".

"Jangan...Aku saja!" sahut Natsu.

" Nggak! Pokoknya aku!" seru Gray.

"Kamvret lu, ayo kalo kamu berani!"

"Ayo! Siapa takut?!"

Gray mengeluarkan es batunya "Bersiaplah...ICE HAMMER!" Gray mukul kepalanya Natsu pake es batu.

"Cih.." Natcu mendecih. Dia mengeluarkan korek api dan menyalakannya "Giliranku...FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" Natsu niup apinya, kayak mau nyemburin api, tapi yang ada malah apinya mati.

"Hahahahahahah! Jurus macam apa itu?!" tawa Gray.

"WOY, KALIAN BISA DIEM NGGAK?!" teriak seseorang dari jendela lantai dua sebuah rumah.

"L-Laxus-senpai!" seru Erza. Laxus adalah murid kelas 12 Akademi Fairy, kakak kelas Lucy, Natsu, Gray, dan Erza.

"KALIAN ITU NGGANGGU AKU NONTON ANIME YAO—eh, AKU ITU MAU SANTAI, HABIS PUSING NGERJAIN UAS!" teriak Laxus.

"I-iya, maaf senpai. Dua orang ini berantem terus" kata Lucy.

"Hmph! Pokoknya jangan teriak-teriak lagi!" Laxus menatap tajam Natsu dan Gray, lalu menutup jendelanya.

"Tuh, kan?! Makanya jangan berantem lagi!" tukas Erza.

"Tapi, dia yang mulai—" Gray dan Natsu saling menunjuk.

"Udah! Ayo ke masjid sekarang!" bentak Erza dengan _deathglare_ maksimal. Natsu dan Gray langsung nurut.

Mereka memasuki gerbang masjid. Penjaga masjid, Pak Zeref sedang tertidur di kursi. Natsu menginjak kakinya keras-keras. Pak Zeref langsung bangun dan mengangkat pentungannya. "A-ada apa? Oh, kalian"

"Dasar... Pak RT nggaji kamu bukan buat kamu tidur, tau!" bentak Natsu.

"Ehhh... Maaf... Semalam aku tidur malam gara-gara nonton bola, hehehe..." kata Pak Zeref "Omong-omong, tumben kalian dateng kesini"

"Ha! Kita kan, orang alim!" ujar Gray. Yang lainnya sweatdrop.

"Udah, cepetan"kata Erza "Yang jadi imamnya a—kyaaah! Ada kucing imut banget!"

Seekor kucing berbulu lebat ada di bawah kursinya Pak Zeref.

"Ah, iya. Ini kucing masjid ini. Namanya Jon Koplo. Imut, kan?" kata Pak Zeref.

"I-iya, kawaii..."kata Gray.

"Imut banget..." kata Natsu.

"Lucy?"

Lucy sedang merepet ke dinding masjid, gemetaran "A-aku... t-takut ku-kucing"

"Eh?"

Tiba-tiba mata Erza bersinar penuh kemenangan. Dia menyambar kucing itu dari bawah kursi. Erza mendekati Lucy sambil membawa Jon Koplo dengan senyum _yandere_ di wajahnya "Nnn-hee-hee.."

Lucy semakin merepet ke dinding "E-EMAAAAAAK!" Lucy berlari ke lantai dua yang sedang dibangun sementara yang lainnya menertawakannya.

Erza berpaling ke Natsu, Gray, dan Pak Zeref "Ssttt... Kalian pura-pura masih ketawa disini. Aku naik ke atas ngagetin Lucy"

Erza menaiki tangga sepelan mungkin, dengan membawa Jon Koplo di tangannya. Lucy sedang bersandar di jendela yang belum ada kacanya, menatap ke bawah.

"Lu~~cy-chan~~" panggil Erza dengan senyum wajah _killer_.

"Eh?! E-Erza?!" saking kagetnya, Lucy terjatuh dari lantai dua hingga tidak sadarkan diri di bawah.

"Wah..." Erza langsung berlari ke bawah.

Natsu, Gray, dan Pak Zeref sedang mengerumuni Lucy. Erza berteriak "Beri jalan!"

Erza berlutut dan memeriksa Lucy. Dua detik kemudian, Erza menoleh "Gawat. Sepertinya dia mati. Natsu, cepat kamu sewa tenda sama kursi. Gray, kamu bikin Lelayu terus sebarin ke kompleks. Pak Zeref, tolong pinjem bendera kuning ke pak RT!"

"Apa—"

"Cepetan!" perintah Erza. Semua langsung lari.

Kemudian Erza mengambil terpal yang nutupin pasir buat nutupin jenazahnya Lucy (padahal Lucy cuma pingsan).

* * *

Satu jam kemudian...

Sebuah tenda telah didirikan di halaman masjid. Kursi-kursi telah ditata rapi. Orang-orang berbaju hitam telah berdatangan dan duduk di kursi. Jenazah *:v* Lucy masih tertutup terpal di tanah. Erza, Natsu, Gray, dan Pak Zeref sedang menyiapkan _michrophone_ dan _speaker_.

"Kenapa kita yang harus kerja,sih?" gerutu Natsu.

"Iya, padahal kan kita harusnya bersantai habis UAS" timpal Gray

"Kucingnya kabur dehh.." desah Erza.

"Dan kenapa aku harus mengurusi ini juga?" kata Pak Zeref

Bersamaan, keempat orang itu menghembuskan napas lelah.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara jeritan dari pengunjung. Erza menoleh dengan cepat, lalu berlari menuju sumber suara diikuti dengan Natsu, Gray, dan Pak Zeref.

"Ada apa?" tanya Erza kepada orang yang menjerit tadi.

"I-itu... Terpalnya tadi bergerak-gerak... Dan ada suara-suara di dalamnya"

"Apa?!"seru Erza. Dia langsung berlari menghampiri terpal yang menutupi tubuh Lucy. Memang benar, terpal itu bergerak-gerak seolah ada yang meronta-ronta di dalamnya. Ada juga suara teredam; "Hei! Keluarkan aku dari sini! Ouch—apa-apaan sin benda ini?!"

Sedetik kemudian, terpal terangkat dan terlihatlah sosok Lucy Heartfilia yang sedang duduk di tanah, bajunya terkotori tanah. Semua yang ada di situ menarik napas cepat.

"LU-LU-LU-LU-LUCYYYYYY?!" teriak Erza

"WAAAAAAAHHHHHH! MAYAT HIDUP!"

-FINISH-

* * *

Akhirnya selesai juga.

Fic ini Elvon bikin untuk merayakan selesainya UAS Elvon (padahal udah lama).

Gimana menurut kalian? Sori kalo nggak lucu...

Entah kenapa Elvon bikinnya Lucy terus yang jadi korbannya. Bagi penggemar Lucy, Elvon minta maaf.

Yaudah, mudah-mudahan kita akan terus bersama kedepannya (bahasane :v)

Sampai ketemu lagi!


End file.
